New Year Resolution
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Carol was panting so loud that maybe she should have been embarrassed but he was stripping her of her bra and she didn't have the time to dedicate to shame at the moment.


**Happy New Years. :D**

How many times were you told that what you were doing when the new year rolled in is a sign of what you would do the rest of the year? Superstition and alcohol infused babble as the ball dropped making people desperate for change. Just something. Anything to make people feel like they weren't so alone. She could scoff all she wanted at the notion but the fact of the matter was that she was kissing a man right now she hadn't even met five minutes ago. The sounds of people ringing in the new year all around them but all she could focus on was the burn of his beard against her skin. The way he'd backed her into the wall and nearly lifted her off the ground. How his pelvis was flush with her own and god wasn't that just exquisite because really it'd been forever since she'd been touched. She could blame her friends for always talking about how she needed to get out more, give people a chance, just have fun, but that being said this was her doing because this stranger was beautiful and he'd caught her eye the second she'd seen him.

If this was a sign of the year to come for her then by all mean she was welcoming it with open arms. It wasn't long before she'd hauled him down the hallway. Not giving him a chance to change his mind about the woman he didn't know that had nearly mauled him out of nowhere. She was pretty sure he was trying to get something to drink when she'd kissed him. He didn't put up a fight though and he'd tasted amazing...a pleasant surprise. Not the disgusting food that was out for whoever was drunk enough to actually eat at one of these parties, the truly desperate, or of the horrid beer they were serving.

Carol let out a breath when she found a empty room. She nearly shoved him through. He'd only just barely caught himself before falling into a dresser. Carol shut the door behind her and his eyes were on hers then. If she'd doubted for a second his feelings on all this then she didn't anymore. The blatant hunger and dilated pupils had her breath hitching. Carol whipped her shirt over her head and then he was on her. A moan escaped her when his mouth closed over nipple through the lace of her bra. His tongue lashing her as he backed her towards whatever surface they found first. Carol was panting so loud that maybe she should have been embarrassed but he was stripping her of her bra and she didn't have the time to dedicate to shame at the moment.

Carol tangled her hands in his hair and jerked his head up to meet her eyes. He licked his lips and stared at her. There in his eyes she could see that he'd stop if that was what she was going to say. The hesitation of his hands on her hips where they were hooked into her jeans. It made her smile at him and he blinked.

"What's your name?" Carol questioned.

He snorted at her and ran his eyes over her bare breast before looking back up at her through his dark lashes., "Daryl."

Carol caught the material of his shirt and tugged violently. He let her strip it away and then he was on her again. Carol cried out when he bypassed stripping her jeans altogether and instead buried his hand between her thighs. The tightness of her jeans forcing him in tighter against her body. Every movement intimately pressed into her.

"Shit. You're killing me." He muttered. Carol whined into her throat pushing into his hand more. His other hand was ripping her jeans down her legs and he hit at his knees. Carol stared down at him wide eyed. "You're fucking soaked."

When she stepped out of her jeans with him steadying her Carol let out a relieved breath. It ended on a yelp. His mouth was suddenly on her. He pulled her leg over his shoulder and she fell backwards into the dresser behind her. He didn't hold back and Carol keened in her throat as he took her apart like a man on death row and granted his last meal. When she neared the edge and that pressure started building low in her belly Carol looked down. Her eyes were glazing over and her vision fuzzy but she could still make out the clear blue of his eyes. He was watching her. That hunger in his eyes swirling to a fever pitch. She felt him smile against her as his tongue flattened and slid up her slit and to her clit. It was all she needed. He groaned against her as her climax hit.

When he stood Carol lunged for him. He laughed and she kissed him. Her legs were around his waist and she felt his hands dig into the meat of her butt. Carol rolled her hips desperately causing him to pin her against the dresser. The handles dug into her back but at the moment she couldn't find it in her to care so long as she got him out of his jeans. She ripped at his belt and tugged violently. He laughed against her throat as the sounds of the party got louder. He tightened his arms around her before spinning. In a few long strides hen was across the room and dumping her down on the bed. Carol bounced in place and his eyes followed the motion of her breast. His face was flushed and his hair was mussed up from her roaming hands. She smiled up at him when he met her eyes.

She pointedly looked at his half undone belt. He started opening it much smoother than she'd managed. When it fell open with a metallic clang her thighs pressed together. His his eyes snapped down at the motion. Carol spread her legs obscenely and he groaned but his motions sped up. He was out of his boots and jeans in record time.

He hit his knees right between her thighs. His arm went around her and Carol cried out when he suddenly picked her up and moved her up the bed with him. The slap of his cock against her as they moved made her whine in her throat. Hand between them she wrapped it around his cock and he cursed violently. His cock jerked in her hand When they got to the pillows he dropped her back again and leaned back from her. He caught her legs just behind the knees. Carol nodded frantically and arched towards him.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned staring at her soberly.

Carol licked her lips and nodded slowly. He let out a breath and leaned quickly over the bed. She watched him reaching for his jeans. The bare expanse of his body hers to look at. She ran her eyes over him greedily. He was definitely a step up from her ex. He righted himself and Carol swallowed as he tore the condom wrapper open. Her eyes followed his motions as he gripped himself while still towering over her while on his knees. When he lined himself up with her she felt that same needy sound escape as before. He met her eyes the same time he pushed into her.

He barely gave her a second to adjust before he set a demanding pace. The rhythmic driving of his pelvis into hers was the center of her world at the moment. Her resolution so clear to her at the moment. Something she'd always scoffed at her friends for. But this man was her resolution. Whatever she had to do keep him right where he was her new resolution.

He caught her behind her knees again and caught her hip. He jerked her down more towards him. She cried out from the pressure of him so thick and heavy inside of her. He groaned as she clenched around him. He cussed but she felt her body being angled to take even more of him and a pillow shoved under ass as he lifted her easily. When he pressed her legs back, with his hands gripping behind her knees still, knees hitting even with her shoulders. When his hips snapped forward Carol's breath abandoned her. His weight wasn't fully on her but the way she was pinned below him as he drove into her was like heaven and hell.

"Oh fuck." Carol cried out loudly. Her hands scrabbling for a hand hold anywhere she could get it. One hand closing around the headboard post and the other finding his forearm.

He growled when her nails dug into him and he thrust into her harder. Carol keened low in her throat as he pushed deeper into her than she thought possible. Her nails scored his arm, his side, thigh, and anywhere else she could reach. Her orgasm spread over her like a white hot fire burning and consuming them both. Ashes in the wake of the pleasure singing in her blood and roaring through her body.

His weight dropped more on her when she felt him follow her. His face burying into her chest as he finally let her legs fall wide and relaxed from their position. He made a noise in her throat as it changed the angle he rested in her. He pulled back just enough that he wasn't in her anymore and she mourned the loss of him inside her already.

He rolled to his side and fell on the bed. Carol shifted around and drag the pillow from under her. He watched her with that same look as earlier. His mouth was bruised and she could see claw marks on him. The thought of any other woman seeing him like this bothered her. It shouldn't because he wasn't hers and she wasn't even sure if he was anyones elses. But it did regardless because the way Daryl looked just after sex was something to behold.

"Happy New Years." Carol laughed.

He barked a laugh and nodded. "I didn't even want to come to this stupid fucking party."

"I'm really glad you did." Carol waggled her brows.

He stared at her for a minute before he smiled. It was almost shy. Which was laughable after what he'd just done to her.

"What's your name?" He questioned suddenly.,

"Carol." She watched a bead of sweat on his throat.

When she met his eyes again she quickly looked down and licked her lips. She looked back up at him and pushed up onto her knees. Her leg swung over his hips and she sat on his stomach. He grunted but didn't move her. Carol swallowed at feeling his stomach pressed into her.

"Tell me you have more than the one condom..." Carol watched his eyes dilate more.

He tilted his head at her and it was all the encouragement she needed. She was going to make sure he knew she wanted to see him again. Even if he wanted nothing more than to have sex she'd take it because he was just…. _she would take it_. This would be the first year she ever stuck to a resolution like it was a life raft.


End file.
